clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harold Aye-Que
The Most Awesome Harold Aye-Que was the grandfather of Doctor Aye-Que, and a excellent inventor. He was the first to create an artifical lifeform, and built the very first space station wich he, his granddaughter, and several others lived in. Unlike his menacing grandson, Harold was a very good puffle and his main goal was to help Antarctica. Unfortunatley Khanzem didn't believe that and sent troops to destroy his expiriments wich caused him to go crazy. He's currently burried in the city of Eastopolis. Background Since birth, Harold was interested in technology. During his time however, Antarctica didn't have much technology, and most penguins simply lived in simple igloos. His first invention was a thing he called the Launcher. This was Antarctica's first space shuttle, and eventually he became the first Puffle to go into space. In space, he constructed his most famous invention. The Space Colony Aircraft, or the first Space Station in Antarctica. The puffle soon called the place his home, and then raised a family. Years later when Harold was old and worn out, his granddaughter came to live with him. The puffle loved her very much, but unfortunatley she was infected with the I Love U Flu Virus. A cure for it hadn't been invented at the time, and she was getting sicker by the day. Wanting to help her in any way he could, he invented an artificial, immortal life-form he called Project: Speeddasher to study immortality. The life-form resembled a tall, black Penguin who wore a black mask and belt. Unfortunatley he couldn't find anything in Speeddasher that would help him cure his granddaughter. Then something terrible happened. The troops of Khanzem attacked Harold because they spotted an "I ♥ HIGH PENGUINS" bumper sticker on his car back on the ground and another on his shuttle. If Harold Aye-Que "hearts" High Penguins, what would stop him from allying and overthrowing them? The army hijacked a rocket and destroyed most of the Space Colony Aircraft upon arrival. Amidst the destruction, Harold ordered Speeddasher to try and escape with his granddaughter, but she was crushed by a rock like sculpture that was shot down by a Khanzem soilder. Enraged, Harold sent Speeddasher on a rampage to destroy the soilders of Khanzem. Unfortunatley this just made them fear him even more, and soon even the High Penguins were concenred about his creation. Realising what he had done was wrong, Harold stuck his creation in suspended animation and handed him over to Khanzem. The puffle was then taken into custody, and spent the rest of his life in prison. Years later, the new government of Antarctica realised that Khanzem had misjudged Harold, and he was buried in the city of Eastopolis with full scientists' honors. A statue of him placed right beside his grave and a plaque reading "GOVERNMENT PARDON" was attached on its base. Harold was burried right next to his granddaughter. He was promoted to Most Awesome on September 18th, 2009. Involvement Harold is dead, but his inventions are still used by many citizens of Antarctica. He was even honored as a respectable geek in Dorkugal, and has his own placed on the Geek Wall of Fame. Trivia * He's a parody of Professor Gerald Robotnik. * Despite many believing otherwise, Harold was actually a gray puffle like Aye-Que. His fur simply turned white due to old age. * He had a Journal. See also * Doctor Aye-Que * X-Que * Speeddasher Category:Characters Category:puffles Category:Canidates for Sainthood Category:Most Awesome characters Category:Deceased Characters